Facets of Rajat
by foreverknights28
Summary: Happy b'day AP. This FF is not exactly what you asked for about Rajat sir. We tried our best. Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay dear. once again Happy B'day..enjoy this small attempt. Characters: Rajat and Tarika


**This is a small B'Day Present for Anon101 Pika. from darknite0403 and FK.**

**Message to AP from Darknite0403:Happy b'day AP. This FF is not exactly what you asked for about Rajat sir. We tried our best. Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay dear.**

**SO Happy B'Day Dear!Sorry for late wishes.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

After parking the Car carefully in its garage he closed the side windows and glanced at his watch, it was 10 at night, he took the white packages which were kept at the next seat after ensuring that he has taken his things, he got down from the car and locked it. He pulled out another set of keys as he headed toward the main door. He successfully opened the door without any disturbance and started making his way towards his room, when he heard some noises from the next room, his detective instincts started working the next second he pulled out his gun and started approaching towards "That door", his face grew grim serious as he took steps towards that room, but when he heard some chuckling and laughing sounds , his face relaxed and he mentally kicked himself for such weird thoughts, the stress lines immediately disappeared and the tanned face lit up in happiness when he noticed his Baba laughing heartedly..

He was happy by the fact that his father was enjoying some light moments with the girl standing next to him. But he was also surprised to see her there, the curly haired girl nodded laughingly when his father told her something. She was holding a glass of water and some tab strips in her hand. She was indeed having a tough time to control her laughter as well as to hold the glass firmly from which water was spilling out due to her continuous laughter riots, he watched them distantly by standing near the door way, as he looked the curly haired girl cried out..

_" Baba sach mein Rajat itna nautanki tha ? Mujhe tho wishwas hi nahi aa raha..kaun kahega ki _**CID Senior Inspector Rajat**_, jinnke muh se case ke alawa ek word nhi nikalta woh itna shaitaniya karta tha.."_

(she gasped as she imagined Rajat doing all the shaitaniyas while Rajat sharped his senses to hear what she was talking about )

Baba: aur nhi toh kya Tarika..tum manogi nhi..jitna shant ab Rajat dikhta hain na uske 1 % bhi woh nhi tha bach pan main..itne shaitaniya karta tha ki kya batao? Woh jiss school main padta tha waha mujhe har week bulaya jata tha, usske shaitaniya ka record suna ne ..Har weekend par Principal mujhe Rajat ka weekly status bata te the..

(Rajat who was standing near the door got shocked when he heard that his baba spilling out all his shaitaniyas in front of Tarika..)

Tarika: (shocked)kya? har week?

Baba: haan..utna hi nhi..Rajat ke teacher ne itna bhi keh diya tha ki yeh ladka bada hokar kuch nhi karega..par aaj dekho (proudly ) Ab wahi bacha CID ke Senior inspector hain..

Tarika: yeh tho hain Baba..(she replied smilingly. At this Rajat also smiled to the fact that his Baba feels proud for him, but this was only short lived when Rajat heard that Baba once again is going to start with Rajat's childhood menace stories)

Baba: ruko main tumhe aur ek kissa sunati huin Rajat ka..jab Rajat 7 std main tha tab Rajat ne usske chemistry teacher—(but Rajat stopped him in middle and dashed inside the room, to prevent him from spilling further more stories)

Rajat: BABA..

( Tarika and Rajat's father instantly became shock when they found Rajat entering the room. )

Baba: aare Rajat tum aagaye? Aao baitho..main aur Tarika bas tumahre baremain hi bat kar rahe the..

(Rajat came and sat next to Baba,)

Rajat: Tarika tum yaha kasie?

Tarika: woh Rajat, aaj free thi toh sacha Baba ko milne aajao..kaafi din hogaye the unnse mile, issliye chali aayi..

(as Tarika said this, she remembered that she is still holding medicines.) aare..dekha bato-bato main dawai dene hi bhul gayi..yeh lijiye baba, pehle dawai lijiye

(she handed him his medicines, baba took it and gulped it down. Rajat looked at baba as he took his medicines; Rajat took glass from his father's hand and kept at the side table)

Baba: haan tho main kya keh rha tha Tarika..haan Rajat ne aapne chemistry teacher..

(but before he could complete, Rajat once again stopped him..)

Rajat: baba, aap kaha mere batein suna na main lage hain..aap aaram kijiye..

Baba: aare beta, yeh baat tho batane de..

Rajat: nhi baba..please..(he pleaded)

Baba: aare Rajat, Tarika se kya sharmana?

Rajat: par ba—

Tarika: han Rajat, bata ne do na..main kaha kissiko bata ne wali huin?

Baba: dekha..tho suno Tarika..Rajat ne aapne chemistry teacher ke seat par blue ink daal kar rakhi thi..aur itna hi nhi..Jab teacher Rajat ko lekar principal ke cabin main gayi shikayat karne tab who ink gayab huwi thi..tho teacher ke pass kuch evidence bhi nhi bacha Rajat ke khilaf..so uss Din Rajat punishment se bach gaya..

(out of embarrassment Rajat bowed her head down, while tarika continued to smile widely)

Tarika: : Tho Rajat ke iss chere ke piche itna sab kuch chupa hai... (Laughing) sach main Rajat chemistry teacher ke chair pe tumne invisible ink dali ...hahaa...

Rajat: (complaining tone) kya baba aap bhi? Tarika ko kyu bataya aapne? Ab dekhna yeh poore Bureau main yeh sari batein bateygi..

Baba: Rajat..Tarika aise kyu karegi? Kitni pyaar bachi hain yeh..

Tarika (innocently)aur nhi tho kya Rajat?..maine aise kyu karungi? Main tho kitni innocent bachi huin (Tarika tried her best to gave those innocent expressions)..main kissiko nhi bataungi ki tumne (counting on her fingers)

1)4 std main aapne history teacher ke purse main frog rakha tha...ya phir

2)jab tum 5 std main the tab tumne aapne school ke toilet main crackers burst kiye the..yar phir

3)8 std main tumne kiss tarah aapne practicals miss karne keliye sare acids ko mix kar diya the..

Main aise kissiko nhi bataongi ..

( Rajat's eye continued to widened with Tarika's each statement. Rajat immediately turned towards baba who was smiling at them)

Rajat(complaining tone) : Baba! aapne sab kuch bata diya isse...(staring at Tarika) tho yeh baat hain..aap dono milkar yahan_ "Rajat ki Shaitani..Baba ki jubani " _yeh show enjoy kar rahe the , jiss main meri meri behzadi ke ghode poore tarah bik chuke hain..( he pouted. He looked at Tarika, who was grinning from ear to ear) Tarika tujhe badhi khushi ho rahi hogi na yeh sunkar? (turning to baba) Aur baba aap bhi? aaram karne ke jagah aap bhi iske saath milke ye sab...kal ye bureau mere karname sab ko agar batadegi tho pata hain aapko kya hoga? sare team mere mazak udayegi? Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir tho sabse tang khencehnge meri..

(he complained like a 8 yr kid and placed his hands across chest to show that he is indeed angry with them)

Baba: aare aise kuch nhi hoga Rajat..ab shaikayat karna band karo..tum bhi kya chote bachon ki tarah shikayat kar rahe ho..

Tarika: aur nhi tho kya Rajat?wiase Rajat, shikayat karte wat kafi cute lagte ho tum..(she replied teasingly)

Rajat: Has math Tarika... Meine tho sirf school mein shaitaniya karta tha..par tum tho pure college mein aapne pranks keliye famous thi..( at this smile vanished from Tarika's face, and she looked at Rajat, whose eyes were twinkling with evil mischief)

Agar tumhe yaad nhi hain toh yaad dila du who kaun tha joh raath ko hostel main white sari phenke baal khule chodkar candle lekar warden ko daraya kar ta tha? hostel ke kahana se bachne keliye nakli chipakali kitchen mein jake kahne main daal deta tha? Haan ek baat tho bhul hi gaya, who anantomy class ke skeleton aur bones churakar who kaun tha joh Boys hostel main jakar boys ko dara ta tha? Ab bata Tarika ki bachi..

(By now Tarika had that shocked and embarrassed expression while baba had hard time laughing. Suddenly baba started to cough. Rajat immediately caressed his chest. Tarika got him water.)

Rajat: Baba dire dire...

(Rajat said in concern; but Baba continued to laugh again and coughed in between while imagining the situation.)

Rajat: baba araam se..(angrily) issliye keh raha tha maine ki aaram kijiye, par aap kaha sunte hain ? dekha phir se takleef ho rahi hain na..

(Baba drank water and gave glass to Tarika. He just smiled and again laughed imagining the incident. Baba held Rajat's hand and talked laughingly)

Baba (smilingly) main theek huin Rajat, itni kyu phikar kar raha hain? (and he pressed Rajat's hand which were resting on his thigh and then patted his head) kitna bada hogaya na tu Rajat pata hi nhi chala..aisa lag raha hain kal hi tho tha jab tu mujhe chocolate keliye jeed karta tha, sare ghar main daudta tha..joh agar choti se bhi baat lage toh rota tha..aur aaaj dekho kitna bada hogaya ( as he said some tears well up in his eyes)..khud ki bhi aur aapne baba ki khayal rakhta hain tu..(Baba's eyes glistened as he watched Rajat) mere wajh se kitni takleef hoti hogi na tujhe, maaf kar de mujhe (baba folded his hands but Rajat quickly held them)

Rajat: baba yeh keh rahe hain aap ( Rajat tried to maintain his voice strong..he did not want to broke up )

Baba: ab bas itni hi icha hain ki yeh aankh band hone se pehle tera hasta kehlta sansar dekhu..ek bar tujhe aapne pariwar ke saath sukhi dekh liya phir main mukt ho jaonga..( and tear escaped from baba's eyes, Tarika eyes also glistened as she witnessed these father-son bonding; she sat down and kept her hands on baba's knees)

Tarika: Baba, asie baatein kyu ka rrahe hain?kuch nhi hoga aapko..bohuat jald theek honge aap..Rajat ka pariwar hi nhi balki ..Rajat ke beti aur bête ka bhi pariwar dekhnge aap..itna hi nhi aapko, apke nati aur nate ko bhi Rajat ke kisse suna ne honge, taaki who bhi bade hokar Rajat ki tarh shaitaniya kar sake..

(baba smiled through tears and nodded, he placed her one hand on Tarika's head while his second arm wrapped Rajat and he patted his shoulders affectionately . Rajat just looked at his baba lovingly. Tarika looked at both of them and smiled)

Rajat : baba, ab aap so jaiye..kafi raat hogai hain..

Baba: hmm

( Rajat placed his one hand at Baba's back and the other hand was held by baba firmly, he helped him to lie down on bed, Rajat covered him with blankets. After saying good night, he moved out from the room, Tarika noticed Rajat, who was trying very hard to control his emotions, after keeping the glass filled with water on the table, tarika also followed Rajat. He went towards a window and stood there silently staring blankly at the sky..Tarika slowly walked behind him and kept her hand on his shoulder.)

Tarika: Rajat! (she called out his name which was barelay above a whisper but Rajat didnt budge. Tarika shook him a little which broke his tarance and he reponded)

Tarika: Rajat!

Rajat: Ha.. ..bolo Tarika.

Tarika: Main ..mein chalti huin Rajat. Hum kal bath karenge. ( and she walked towards the couch to take her bag, but stopped when Rajat called her)

Rajat: Arey Tarika nahi..

Tarika: huh?

Rajat: mere matlab hain... Chai tho pike jao.

Tarika: Arey nahi rajat...baad main kabhi..

Rajat: Itni bhi mat ghabrao...Manta huin ki Main Chai acha nahi banata.. par meri banai huwi chai edible hain..

Tarika (smiled): Acha..theek hain, chalo pee leti huin..

( They Both headed towards kitchen. Rajat started preparing tea, he took the ingredients and kept on the stove and waited till its done, meanwhile Tarika sat on one of the dinning chairs tapping her fingers on her chin as she watched Rajat doing her work with sincerity, but then something caught her eye)

Tarika: Rajat tum ghar main bhi gun leke ghumte ho ?

Rajat looked at the back of jeans where his gun was tugged, he pulled out: Arey mein ye rakhna hi bhulgaya. (he gave to Tarika) Ye please mere room par rakhdo wahan pe ek drawer hoga bed ke pass...

Tarika: please? Agar please nhi bhi kehti tabhi rakh deti..

( Rajat smiled sheepishly looking at her. Tarika took it and walked towards his soon as She entered the room she remaned stunned by the scene, the room was very neatly decorated and had a class. Wall were painted white, blue shades, white curtains adorned the window. Flower pots were kept in balcony. The bedsheets and pillow were also placed properly, to be appropriate in well manner. The wall which was adjourned the balcony was decorated with picture frames, One frame had a pic of his family, while next to it was a picture of him, when he was awarded with medals by DCP, next to it was a pic of him and Acp sir and above it was a big frame comprising a group photo of CID smiled at it but then she remembered her main purpose of coming in his room, she quickly moved forward towards the wooden desk, which was present just next to his wadrobe, she placed his gun in one of the drawers and started moving out of the room. As she was moving out she came acrossed one particular wall was painted different strokes of colors and on it was a black guitar. Tarika moed towards it and brushed her hands over it, feeling its smooth texture. when she was interrupted by someone)

Rajat: Mera hai.

( Tarika turned around and found Rajat standing at the door, holding two mugs of tea, he entered inside and handed her one of the cups)

Rajat: Ye lo chai. (tarika took it )

Tarika: yeh guitar tumhara hain? tumne bataya nhi kabhi ki tumhe guitar bajane aati hain..

Rajat: issmain batane ki kya baat hain..aur waise bhi, jab colge main tha tab baja ta tha..ab nhi bajata ..

Tarika: kyu?

Rajat: asie hi..

Tarika: kuch tho reason hoga..

Rajat: time kaha hain Tarika?

Tarika: Rajat..time kabhi nhi milta ..hume woh nikalna padta hain..chalo ab time hain..toh ab kuch jhalak dikhao..

Rajat: ab?

Tarika: aur nhi tho kya?

Rajat: aare tarika..raate ke iss waqt?

Tarik: kyu? kissi ne kaha hain ki raat ko guitar baja nhi chahiye?

Rajat: aare par

Tarika: main kuch nhi suna cahthi..bajao..( her tone was quiet of order rather requesting, Rajat had no option so he agreed)

Rajat(surrendering) : Ok ok. Tumse koi muh laga hi saktha. (Rajat sighed, while Tarika smiled on her victory) He took his guitar and then made him comfortable on the bean bag, he took out his teetli and stroke some of the strings, while Tarika leaned on the wall as he watched him taking his positions. Rajat looked at her and strung few strings on it then tuned it again. He closed his eyes his memories went back in time machine and the soft tunes started playing, mesmerizing the whole air. Tarika had goosebumps and felt related to the song. Rajat started huming the song as he played the guitar)

Rajat : _Neele Ambar par...Chand jab aaye..Chand Jab aaye..humko taras saye.._

_Neele Ambar par..chand jab aaye..chand jabe aaye..humo tarasaye.._

_Aisa koi saathi hooo.._

_Aisa koi premi ho.._

_Pyaas dil ki ..bujha jayeee.._

_neele ambar par..chand jab aaye.._

Tarika (amazed look) kya baat hain Rajat? Tum tho kaafi chupe rustam nikale..tumhara yeh look toh aur who Senior Inspector wala firm look se kitna alag hain..waise (teasingly) Aisa koi sathi hain? Not baad..batao kaun hain who?

Rajat: kaun?

Tarika: jisse sochkar tum yeh gana gaa rahe the?

Rajat: Tarika aise koi nhi hain..

Tarika: sach main?

Rajat: haan..

Tarika: I don't believe u..I mean you look too good, academics main bhi tum topper the, and extra cullicular main bhi top hi hoge..u r perfect 10/10..and still no-one?

Rajat: yup..actually (smirking) main kissi ki tarah flirtatious nhi huin..

Tarika narrowed her eyes..

Tarika: yeah ..true..(she sighed..)

Rajat: hey listen..tumhe gussa nhi aaya ne ki maine Abhijeet sir ko flirt kaha..

Tarika: chill Rajat..Abhijeet toh hain aise..woh choddo..batao ki tumhe kasie ladki chahiye..

Rjat: Tarika ..not again..(getting annoyed)

Tarika: are gusse kyu ho rahe ho? Main tumhe shaddi karne keliye nhi keh rahi sirf shaddi keliye ladki kasie chahiye yeh pooch rahi huin..

Rajat: Maine kuch aise soch nhi hain..

Tarika: abhitak nhi socha?

Tarika: agar socha nhi toh soch lo..warna aisa na ho ki zindagi ekele hi kut jaye..

Rajat: uff, Tarika you are impossible..main fresh hone jaa raha huin..

(and he headed towards his bathroom to avoid tarika's question . Tarika was left alone in the room, she rolled her eyes in anger, coz Rajat avoided her question, so she took the cups and was moving out from the room, from the cold wind through the windows hit her, )

Tarika: lagta hain barish aane wali hain..(she placed the cups back to the table and headed towards the window to close it, as the wind was blowing the sheets and paper in the room. She successfully managed to close it and turned to leave, when her eyes fell on a something wrapped in dark blue colored paper kept on the table next to the window,she examined it. It was an album, on front of it with a neat elusive handwriting "My Memories" were written by a golden glitter pen. As a part of curiosity she opened it. )

**"MY MEMORIES!"**

*** 08 May 1983***

**The most memorable day of my life! I was Born :P**

_( A picture was stuck below it. The picture was quiet old and was in sepia colored tone, A woman was sitting on the bed holding a baby who was crying,)  
_

*** 25 December 1983***

**Enjoying the first winter of my life.**

_( A 6 month old was seating on a couch holding a brown teddy and dressed in a blue colored sweater,socks and monkey cap, as he looked at the camera)  
_

*** 08 May 1984***

**Party Time! I completed whole 1 YEAR on this Planet .**

_( A one year old staring widely and trying to blew the candle at his one shot, which was standing erect on the mickey-mouse cake. Next to him, his parents were standing and were smiling broadly at there son)_

*** 20 May 1984***

**Enjoying summer on beach**

_( One year old Rajat swinging in air and his feet rarely touching the waves. as his parents were holding him from both sides)_

***2 April 1984*  
**

** Now No-one can chase me..**

_( 4 Year old Rajat was pridely posing with his green-colored tricycle)_

***15 June 1985*  
**

_( A 5 year old Rajat dressed in school uniform with his bags and water-bottle hanged around his neck was nervously holding his mother's sari end)_

***12 August 1992*  
**

**Happiest Day of my life..actually the best feeling of my life..when you know your parents are happy and you are the reason behind it..**

**aaj theek waise hi feeling I'm experiencing..I got scholarship.!**

_(Rajat holding the scholarship certificate, and his mother is stuffing sweets in his mouth,) _

***02 January 1995***

**The last Day in my school..the golden period of my life is going to end..**

_(Rajat dressed in black suit and posing next to his teacher and classmates..)_  
***20 July 1995*  
**

**I passed my board exams! will be missing my school days..but also happy to face the next chapter of my life..my college..**

***13 JUNE, 2006, FRIDAY!  
**

**Tarika: THE BLACK DAY of my life..I just wished that this day  
**

**Rajat: would have never come..My whole world stopped this day..**

**Tarika turned back to see Rajat standing 2 feet away from her. He walked over to her and took the album. He smoothed his hand over the page.  
**

Rajat: whos time pe we were residing at delhi when the blast occurred, 6 years back..the blast that took place in delhi's chandnichauk market, devastating millions of life and families..and my mother too...

Tarika(thinking): From that day, Rajat composed himself and restrained him ..he started to remain himself..the mischievousness withered away with his mother' death.. which his baba missed.

Rajat sat on the edge of bed and signalled Tarika too join. Rajat kept looking at the album with a blank stare. Tarika slipped her hands in his, and pressed her assuring that she is with him..Rajat just replied her with a feeble smile. tarika cleared her tears and once again grabbed hold of the album and shifted next to Rajat so that they both could enjoy watching it..the next entry was..

***12 July 2007***

**Got admission in Police training force**

_( Rajat in white clad tshirt- and khakee pants, practicing to shoot accurately at his targets using a rifle)_

Rajat: yeh police academy main li thi..jab main target practice kar raha tha tab mere friend ne click kiya tha yeh..(turning to tarika) tumhe pata hain tarika, maine police force kyu join ki?

Tarika: kyu?

Rajat: uss blast incident ki wajh se..Jab maine aapni maa ko khoya, tab mujhe aapne aap par kaafi gussa aaya tha..unn logon par itni chiid aayi thi, jinnhone aapne takad ka ehsass dilane keliye woh blast kiya tha..maine police force yeh sochkar join kiya tha ki aise logon ko main chodunga nhi..kadi se kadi saja dilwaunga..par baad main ehsaas huwa ki yeh sab kitna uljha huwa hain...aur phir woh badle ki bhawna chali gayi aur sirf desh ki parti kartabgar ki jimmedari ka ehsass huwa..(he without looking at tarika turned to the next entry..)

(they turned to the next entry)

***18 November 2009***

**Officially Joined CID..**

_(Rajat getting his CID badge from his seniors)  
_

Rajat (proudly) : yeh mere zindagi ka woh din hain, jisspar mujhe kaafi garw hain..Jiss din maine CID join kiya..Main bata nhi sakta tarika, main kitna khush tha..jab mere senior ne mujhe mere CID Badge diya, uss waqt itna garv mujhe aapna aap par huwa ki main bayan nhi kar paonga..

(Tarika smiled as she noticed the same proud feeling reflected in hie eyes)

Rajat: aur uss din ke baad, yeh wala (pointing to the next entry) mere jindagi ka sabse important din hain..jab mujhe Senior Inspector se promote kiya..

***5 September 2011***

**Got Promoted As Senior Inspector Rajat**

_(Seniors handing him his promotion letter)_

Tarika: aur yeh (pointing to the other entry) 20 September..jab tumne mumbai CID Mumbai join kiya..

Rajat: haan..(smiling)

*** 20 September 2012***

**Posted to Mumbai CID Bureau**

_( ACP, Daya, Abhijeet, freddy welcoming him CID bureau)_

Rajat: aaj bhi nhi bhul sakta main woh din..jab tum sabne mujhe welcom kiya tha..aisa laga hi nhi ki hum sab log strangers hain..joh aapna Mumbai CID bureau ke staff se mile hain, utna shayad hi maine kissi colleagues se experience kiya hoga..(they both smiled as they agreed to the fact)

Rajat: aur yeh mere sabse cute memory hain..(he chuckled as he pointed to another pic, where he was holding a girl, and she was kissing his cheek)

Tarika: yeh saloni hain na..

Rajat: haan saloni hain..sach main Tarika iss bachi bhale hi meri jinadagi main kuch pal keliye hi aaiye ho..par iss bachi ne unn kuch palon main bhi kaafi khushiya di mujhe..joh waqt maine usske saath bitaya, shayad hi kabhi bhul paonga..uss bachi ne mujhe aapna bachpan yaad dila diya..

Tarika: sach kaha Rajat..issliye toh unnhe bhagwan ka roop kaha jata hain..

Rajat: sahi kaha...

Tarika: sach kahu Rajat..

Rajat: kaho..

Tarika: Main uss destiny ko thanks kehna cahungi ki usnne mujhe tumse milaya..

Rajat: mujhse?

Tarika:haan..

Rajat: kyu?

Tarika:baad main bataongi..

Rajat: okay..

Tarika (thinking) I owe to destiny..bcoz of the it..I got a chance to met a tough but purely divine creature like you..

Tarika: Rajat, issi baat par ek aur chai ho jaye?

Rajat: haan,,kyu nhi..par..

Tarika: par?

Rajat: par..chai iss bar tum banaogi..main nhi chatha ki mere chai se tum bimar pado..aur salunkhe sir kal meri lab main pared le..

Tarika(smilingly) theek hain..main aati huin chai banake..

( And tarika headed towards kitchen to make tea..that night the two spend the evening happily sharing their past making their bond stronger at present and paving a path for a unique relation between them in future... outside it was raining hard cleansing into a new dawn...)

* * *

**Hope you like it AP..**

**It was a small gift from us,,**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**TC**


End file.
